lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Once Upon A Time Machine in the West/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level Once Upon A Time Machine in the West. Entering Hill Valley 1885 * Gandalf: Hmm... oh. * Batman: Any luck finding the power signature? * Wyldstyle: It doesn't even look like they've got *electrical* power. * Mayor Hubert: Well now, ma'am... * Mayor Hubert: ...I assure you we most certainly do have power of the electrical persuasion! * Mayor Hubert: Behold- the town light-bulb! * Mayor Hubert: Dagnabbit!Oh, no * Batman: Are you in charge here? * Mayor Hubert: Indeed. Mayor Hubert at your service. * Batman: Have you seen anything... "Weird" ... Around here? * Mayor Hubert: Well... * Mayor Hubert: ...I do see a lady dressed in britches. * Wyldstyle: Ah! Pfft! Pffft! * Batman: We'll just take a look around. Thanks. * Mayor Hubert: Oh, er... Then enjoy our fair town! * Mayor Hubert: I'm afraid it's a little congested today! Encounter with Doc Brown * Wyldstyle: Another rift? * Gandalf: A storm? * Batman: No... * Batman: A DeLorean! * Gandalf: Well, now, who's this? * Doc Emmett Brown: Great Scott! * Gandalf: Gandalf. Pleased to meet you, Scott. * Doc Emmett Brown: What?! * Doc Emmett Brown: When am I? * Batman: *When* are you? Did you hit your head? * Batman: You're in Hill Valley. * Doc Emmett Brown: Oh, no no no! This is terrible! * Wyldstyle: I dunno, it has certain old-timey charm... * Doc Emmett Brown: This could destroy the space-time continuum! I don't belong here! Not now! * Doc Emmett Brown: Quickly! You have to help me move my car! Encounter with Cowboy Lord Vortech * Wyldstyle: I think it might be that "Mad Dog" the Doc mentioned. * Gandalf: It appears to be in human form - is it a skin-changer? * Wyldstyle: I think "Mad Dog" is just a name. * Mad Dog Tannen: Nobody calls me Mad Dog! * Mad Dog Tannen: Specially not some duded-up, egg-sucking gutter trash! * Seamus McFly: Help! Anybody? * Batman: Whoever that is, they're the source of the power signature. * Gandalf: Yes... I can feel it. * Lord Vortech: This universe ain't big enough for the four of us! * Batman: Then why don't you leave? * Lord Vortech: 'cause I've got business here, stranger. * Lord Vortech: Business that I reckon you're Batman}fixin' to meddle with. * Batman: Then it looks like we've got ourselves a reckonin'. * Wyldstyle: Batman? You know you don't have an actual gun, don't you? * Lord Vortech: Pyow! * Wyldstyle: Whoa! * Batman: Watch out! * Gandalf: Goodness! * Lord Vortech: Cha-chunk! * Lord Vortech: Boom. * Batman: Move! Lord Vortech Reveals Himself * Batman: You run out of things to hide behind yet? Let's settle this - mano a Bat-mano. * Lord Vortech: As you wish. * Wyldstyle: The walls! They look like the ones in the Gateway room... * Gandalf: I'm beginning to suspect that the foes we met thus far have been mere pawns. * Lord Vortech: You said it, old man! Because I'm not even on the chess board. I'm the hand controlling every single piece. * Batman: Enough talk. Let's do this. * Wyldstyle: Uh-oh. * Gandalf: You may have bitten off more than we can chew, Batman. * Batman: No chance. I'm hungry. Lord Vortech Defeated * Batman: He's too strong. We have to find another way! * Batman: Let's go! * Lord Vortech: That's it - run along home! It's a dangerous universe out here! Hahaha! * Lord Vortech: Now, let me see... if I were a Flux Capacitor, then where would I be hiding? * Doc Emmett Brown: Great Scott! * Marty McFly: Doc, what did you do to the space-time continuum? * Doc Emmett Brown: I did nothing! Which isn't to say that I might not do it at some point after now. * Marty McFly: Does that mean we're going-? * Doc Emmett Brown: Back to the Future! Planet Vorton * Wyldstyle: Phwoo.. Yeah, I think running away was the right idea. * Batman: That wasn't running away! That was... a tactical retreat! * Wyldstyle: Remind me - what's the difference? * Gandalf: Hmm. * Batman: Batman doesn't run away. * Gandalf: Hmm...? * Wyldstyle: That's not a difference. * Batman: Well, if you can't see the difference then maybe that's your failing... * Gandalf: Oh dear. * Batman: Gandalf? Did you just break our only way out of here? * Gandalf: Ah, well... * Wyldstyle: No. He didn't. * Wyldstyle: It's still working perfectly. * Batman: Then what are they for? Introducing X-PO * X-PO: Whew - thanks. Kinda hard to assemble yourself when your arms aren't attached in the first place. * Gandalf: The flying box appears to be speaking. How... odd. * X-PO: This is from a guy who hangs out with talking trees. I was worried that you guys hadn't seen my S.O.S. signal. * X-PO: My name's X-PO. Short for Experimental Portal Operator. And I'm the voice that's been helping you find the Keystones. * X-PO: That's different from the voice that tells you to dress up like a bat. * Gandalf: Oh. Our thanks. * X-PO: You and your beard are welcome. So here's the deal: Now that the Keystones have been integrated into the Gateway device, you must gather the Foundation Elements immediately. It's a gotta-collect-'em-all kind of thing. * Batman: Cut to the chase, casual robot. Where's Robin and the Kryptonite? * X-PO: Right, Kryptonite. That's one of the Foundation Elements identified on Foundation Prime. I think Lord Vortech has his grubby, Vortechy, mitts all over it. * Wyldstyle: That's the guy from the wild west! * Wyldstyle: Does he have our friends, too? * X-PO: Well, if they possess Foundation Elements - and judging by the kinds of friends you have, I'd bet they do, then yes, they're probably at Foundation Prime. * Batman: Then stop talking and open a rift there! * X-PO: Wish I could. Here's the catch: Foundation Prime's location was wiped from my memory... * X-PO: ...along with all my important phone numbers and gluten free recipes. It's a real plan. But with enough Foundation Elements, I may be able to recalculate it. Also, - as a added bonus - getting all of the Foundation Elements will stop Lord Vortech's plan to collapse all of the dimensions into one. * Gandalf: I trust one of you knows what that last bit meant? * Wyldstyle: I think so. * Wyldstyle: Collapsing all the dimensions into bad news, right? * X-PO: Oh yeah. Real bad. To put it in a way that each of you would understand, it's like if...... Sauron ruled all of Middle-earth......or your entire world got glued together... ...or everyone found out that you're actually Bruce Wayne. * Batman: Umm... * X-PO: So obviously you have to collect all of these Foundation Elements. * Gandalf: But what are they? * X-PO: Important, unique objects found only in specific dimensions. * Gandalf: The One Ring... * Wyldstyle: MetalBeard's treasure... * X-PO: Lord Vortech desires them with all of his heart. When it comes to ruling the entire universe, the guy can be a bit of a hoarder. * Batman: Alright, we're in. * Wyldstyle: What are we looking for? * X-PO: Look, I can only be so helpful. * X-PO: But I can get you started. For there is one Element that is known to all artificial intelligences like myself. The knowledge is buried deep in our kernel. Some consider it a myth but I am now certain of its existence. * Wyldstyle: And... What is it? * X-PO: A cake. A delicious and moist cake. Ha-ha-ha-HAAAA-- Whoa. That was weird. Alright, let's get a rift open for you-- Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Back to the Future Category:Year 1 Category:DC Comics Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The LEGO Movie Category:LEGO Dimensions